Kingom Hearts 2: Dearly Beloved
by Dearly Beloved
Summary: Sora, Goofy, and Donald long for home once again in their journey to find Riku and King Mickey
1. Home

_The large uproar of thunder woke Sora. Hearing disgruntled voices and countless shrieks of men and women, he could take it no longer. Neither his parents nor anyone else on the island could heard it. Shortly afterward, the noise ceased. Lying on his bed, Sora heard footsteps inching closer and closer. Glancing to the side, he spotted a bright light while something dropped into his hand. Taking hold of the unknown object, Sora took several steps toward the light. Before he could continue, the footsteps had finally reached him. Flashes of Riku and Kairi suddenly made its way into his mind as he was taken back by the footsteps, away from the light. "No..." As he felt a blow to his body, he had finally awoken._

Sora was overwhelmed with sadness. "I have to find them again..." He held his head in his hands as he continued to reminisce about the past. "I'll find you two. Just like the first time."

_At least Donald and Goofy are here with me. But, what about my home? My family? My friends? I can hardly remember the breeze, the laughter, and the fun we all had. If only I kept our one papou fruit. If only I had made the promise with Kairi. _

As Sora continued to move uneasily on the floor, Goofy and Donald awoke as well, rubbing their eyes as they were curious about all the fuss. Staring at Sora, both Donald and Goofy carried a sympathetic look. _Sora's dreaming about them again, isn't he? _The two nodded at each other, agreeing on the same thought. Goofy sat by Sora's bed and put his hand upon Sora's shoulder, "Thinking about home?" Sora nodded, "I guess you could call it that. But it's been so long. Could you really call it a home when you haven't taken shelter there for so long?" Donald, in hopes of lightening his mood stepped in front of Sora as he tapped him with his wand, "Hey you! C'mon this isn't the Sora I know. We'll find them in no time!" Sora drew a pathetic smile on his face, trying his best to be grateful, "Thanks you two."

"Well, it's about time we explore a little. Sleeping on this cold floor isn't too exciting, ey Sora?" Goofy stood up, lending out a hand. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Sora jumped up, trying to bring energy back into himself while avoiding his dream.


	2. The Inn

The three stopped in front of an odd, three-story house. It was slightly leaning to the left, painted with dark maroon. A number of bricks were missing from its walls, but oddly enough it portrayed stability. The windows were tinted a pale, light yellow decorated with off-white curtains."What exactly...is...this?" Sora raised an eyebrow, eager to take a peak. "We should go in! Who knows what will happen?" Donald shouted, more than excited. "It looks...old-fashioned with a bit of a twist to it." Goofy contemplated as he opened the door.

A young woman wearing an aqua dress introduced herself. "Hello there, welcome to our inn." Her hair was longer than half of her body and her skin was golden brown. "My name is Jasmine, and I will be your host for your stay. If you so choose to rest here, we will be serving dinner in one hour. Rooms are available both on the second and third floor."

"Jasmine..." Sora stared intensely at her, as if he had seen her before. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his memory was given a jolt. "Princess Jasmine!", he announced. Startled, Jasmine stared back at the group. "Oh my. I'm sorry! I couldn't even recognize you three. You all have matured quite handsomely." A unanimous "Thank you." echoed from the three. "If I may ask, how did you end up here Princess?" Sora curiously inquired.

"After the tragic incident with the princess's hearts, we all had a meeting. After coming to the conclusion that all of us, princesses, could have lost our lives, we decided to do something valuable. Afterall, by getting a second chance at living, we must show our gratitude. So, here I am helping the tired and hungry!"

"Wow, how charitable." Goofy replied.

"But Princess, how did you manage to come here? Afterall, the worlds are disconnected, are they not?" Sora was more than curious. "Well the most powerful of our group, Princess Lita, used all her energy to restore the world links just recently. However, because she was drained of all her magic, she must stay in her world to rehabilitate. We can't afford to lose her, and we were quite suprised to find that she had reconnected the worlds. It was quite possibly the riskiest spell should could have ever casted. But thanks to her, we all can travel from world to world anytime we please. Even father is happy; he can finally buy a good suit in Traverse Town without having to limit himself to Agrabah."

Sora was left in awe and restored hope. _I need to see this Princess Lita. If she is this powerful, perhaps she can help our journey for Destiny Islands and King Mickey. _

"Thank you Princess Jasmine. This means more than anything to me. I'm sorry, we can't stay here tonight. We will visit another time, however. But with this newfound information, we must get going." Sora looked over at Donald and Goofy, relieved that the two had the same thing in mind.

Walking out of the inn, the three gathered in hidden excitement, "Donald - Goofy - if you're thinking what I'm thinking--" Donald and Goofy broke off Sora's sentence, "We have a chance to find them!" The three finally jumped up together, smiling and more than ready to start their new adventure.


	3. Squall's Message

They have a hard time looking for the gummi ship and almost gave up. Anyway, Pluto was sniffing something out and they followed that good old dog. They ended up fining the ship! Wow! How amazing it was still in great condition! Well first they decided to go to Traverse Town to see if anything new happened or anything happened that he should know about.  
  
When they arrive, they decided to go to the item shop and improve any of their items if they needed any improvement. Anyhow, they saw that everything was clear in each district. No monsters lurking anywhere this to them was good. It sure helped them faster through town.  
  
"I heard that a witch or princess cast some spell over the worlds to once again be connected!" said one of the tourists to the other.  
  
"Well this world knows about that too!" said Sora.  
  
"I guess that's all the news we can get here." said Donald.  
  
So, all three once again flew away in the gummi ship arguing about where to go next.  
  
They finally got hold of themselves and decided to head for Hollow Bastion- maybe see how Leon, Yuffie, and them are doing.  
  
When they got there, they saw that Belle was there with Beast. Oh what a sight! Sora never knew there was a ballroom! They were dancing so gently as if they were floating on air. He could even here Mrs. Potts singing her ever so sweet song. As they shut the door to leave them alone they go in search for the library hoping they could find them. "Squall!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Sora is that you? Why I have to tell you something" replied Squall.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something is about to happen. Something bad"  
  
"What? Squall? What is wrong?" 


End file.
